reflection
by Qyndox
Summary: A witch represents a magical girl's desires and struggles, with a deadly twist. Every one of them fell into despair at one time. There is meaning behind it all... the familiars, purpose, appearance... They were just girls who doomed themselves to a life of despair and battle, for their wishes.
1. Twirling around

**I rekindled my love for PMMM recently and this happened.**

* * *

When Homura was younger she had loved ballet. There was a dance studio down the street that she loved to watch through the windows. The numerous dancers twirling and twisting with the most grace Homura had ever seen as a child. She wished to join their motions, follow their movements with the same amount of grace.

But that was not meant to be.

When she was diagnosed with a heart condition, those dreams fell apart. She was too weak to even walk properly for some time. The hospital was too far from the studio and she never had the time to be taken there again. The gentle steps of the ballerinas still echoed in her mind long after she could no longer make trips to watch the dancers.

Homura was all alone, waiting for the next surgery in the bland hospital room.

All Homura had wanted to do was to be a ballerina, with the beauty and confidence they had.

 _But that will never happen now._

Homura was not bitter, no, that was not in her nature. But she just closed in on herself.

A day would come when she would be a ballerina, but one walking to her execution.

* * *

When Mami was a little girl who still had living parents, she loved to host tea parties. She would invite her parents every time. She twirled a spoon around in the imaginary liquid in the little teacups. Always making sure there was enough sugar and cream to add to the mix. Whenever they were too busy she would feel sad, but it was no big deal. Mami would just bring her toys and stuffed animals as guests. As long as she had friends as guests, it was alright.

Then that horrible day happened.

It happened so fast and soon Mami was left alone in the backseat, gasping for air painfully. She had never felt so much pain before. She thought that she was going to die. Then Kyubey appeared before her, as her eyes began to close for the last time.

 _She wanted to live!_

And so her wish came true, in such a tragically ironic manner. She would have survived no matter what wish she chose. Her parents were still dead and she almost wished she had joined them. At least she would not be alone.

After becoming a magical girl, she had no time for anyone or anything. Mami had never felt more alone as a magical girl.

She wished for the days where she played and talked at the tea table, just enjoying others' company. Now her coffee table seemed so empty without anyone to share cake and tea with.

There was a time when she gave in and could host all the tea parties she wanted, and would never be lonely again.

* * *

 **Originally published: June 4 2017**

 **There is more to Homura and Mami's witch forms and meanings that I want to explore, some might be my own ideas and some are canon.**

 **I plan to do all the main girls, perhaps even Nagisa and other minor characters.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review, Follow, favorite!**


	2. Fiery emotions

Thanks for all the response, I was quite surprised to see so many people interested in this idea! It really got me motivated!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

When Kyoko was younger, she could always remember one thing that stuck out in her family life.

Burning bright candles. There were always so many in the house Kyoko had grown up in. Her father would light them for the ceremonies and and her mother always bought the pleasant scented ones from the store.

Even when her father lost everything and all support, the candles remained. They held their dim glow even when there was so little on their plates and her stomach growled constantly. Being younger and frightened, she would clutch her abodomen and suffer through the hunger pains in the dark, only lit by the soft light of the candles.

The burning wax represented so many good and bad things to Kyoko. They were home and family, and they were also pain and agony. It was in the dark and desperation that Kyoko pleaded for people to listen to her father's ideas. Then they would not be poor and hungry.

So when red eyes glittered and a wish was offered, Kyoko grasped it with the ferocity of a starved stray. Because that was what she was reduced to.

Kyoko had always loved her sister. Momo was the light in her life even before she became a magical. She was innocent and always ready to cheer Kyoko up after a long trial of witch hunting.

So really it was when her little sister's life ended that Kyoko really felt aimless. Adrift in a thick fog that she couldn't break out of. And one that she didn't really want to. In a twisted sense, she didn't want to feel better and get over her heartbreak over Momo's death.

So it was only natural she left Mitakahara and her mentor Mami behind.

Kyoko trekked on through the endless fog, lost and having abandoned all the attachments she had left. It was the only way to become stronger.

* * *

When Sayaka kicked a ball into his face, she knew that there was something about him that caught her interest. He was not much of an athletic kid but he played the violin. And the music he played was incredible. The notes were so strong but delicate, like glass.

Sayaka immediately began to fall in love with classical music. Something that people often found surprising for a girl like her. She and Kyosuke played together often from then on. He went away on music-related competition trips and such. they called him a musical prodigy and he had many who adored him and his music.

It was hard to imagine why he chose to play with her whenever he was in town. Sayaka appreciated that he introduced her to classical music. But those feelings began to change. Soon it evolved from listening to music with him to wanting to grab ice cream with him with no music involved.

It became a crush. Maybe she was too naive and young to believe that it was actual love and not just one-sided devotion. Or maybe it was because he did not return the feelings. Something snapped like a guitar string. It was hard to be around him without thinking about how devastated she was. She wanted him all for herself, just to her his music one last time before it was painful to listen to, only reminded of her heartache.

When she was very young, Sayaka read stories of how a mermaid gave up everything for the human boy she fell in love with only for him to choose another woman. Sayaka bitterly realized that the fairy tale was her own situation.

Just a mermaid left with nothing but the empty music of a ungrateful boy, who left her heart shattered into darkness and despair.

* * *

 **Originally Published: June 6 2017**

 **I still want to expand on other details and meanings for these four but I don't want to crowd everything at once or else it would take forever to get all my ideas compiled!**

 **Does anyone want to request any particular background characters (like Nagisa) or magical girls that were only shown in witch form?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Review, favorite and follow!**

 **~bye**


End file.
